


Hurt me, Kill me, Love me

by RoyHarperasArsenal



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Drug Use, Love/Hate, M/M, Please Don't Hate Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-03-27 10:23:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13878882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyHarperasArsenal/pseuds/RoyHarperasArsenal
Summary: Oliver got injected with a drug, which made him want to violate and kill. Roy wanted to help and stop him and became the Target.





	1. In my Veins

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Spit out your soul](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/361611) by ROM-13/ NARI. 



> Thoughts of someone are written cursive.
> 
> Poor Roy but i had a nice inspiration for this couple from an Douji.

Oliver was sitting in this bar. He sipped his Scotch glass and listened to the loud music. Unaware, only looking for information, Oliver sounded around.

  
"Target confirmed!",said a stranger. On the other line of his phone, someone answered.  
"Are you sure?"  
"He has no Bow..But I'm curtain about his Suit and his way of going. I's the Green Arow! Have you got the Girl ready?", the man grinned and looked to Oliver.  
The Man on the phone ansewered again, grinning  
"Hehe, It went smoothly. It's a Girl popular around here for her Looks."  
"Good Job. Why Don't we start with our Plan than?" he hung up the phone and smiled.  
"Arrow. This Name.. I'm going to disgrace it."  
Oliver was in this bar just to gather information. He had neither his suit nor his bow with him. His only weapon was a pistol he borrowed from Diggles. He didn't intend to fight as Arrow today. Just gather information and get away.

  
"Hey Bro. It's still early but you are already in such a good drinking mood." This strange man came along and sat next to Oliver.  
"The Scotch is good here." Oli gave a dry answer.  
"Oh did you know? The local Scotch is famous around here. You've got good taste even though you're still young."  
The stranger tried to build a conversation with Oli but he thoughts: _He seems like just a talkactiv regular Costumer...._  
"I wouldn't complain if there's something stronger though." Oliver wasn't interessted to make friends in here or even  talk to someone.  
"So you're a serious drinker hmm, Bro? Alright, than how about this? Hey Bartender! Give us a bottle of 'That'" he pointed to the barkeeper.  
The Barkeeper said: "Coming up~" and brought a expensive bottle of Scotch. "Alright here's your Order."  
Oliver had to pretend that he was a normal earning man and looked critically at the bottle.  
"Hey. I'm not going to pay for that."  
"It's fine. Don't worry about it."  
Oli hears Felicity on his hidden headset: "Be careful Oli he could be one of the Targets. Maybe it's a trap."  
Oliver looked at the table, no chance to escape the guy without being discovered. The man was talking about the bottle in his hand. He poured Oliver a glass, but he hid something.  
"Come on. How about you down it in one gulp?"  
"Just now, what did you put in there?"  
Felicity was already yelling into the Headphone: "I knew it. It's a trap. Oliver don't be so stubborn. be careful. There could be more of them."  
"Was it some fatal Poison to bring me down?" Now Oliver grinned and the Stranger gulped.  
"Hey, hey.. What are you saying? What dangerous things are.."  
He was interrupted by the grinning Oli: "You're eyes aren't smiling."

  
Without wincing, both men jumped up and pointed their weapons on each other.  
"Drawing your gun with that timing right now. As Expected Arrow..These reflexes."  
"What do you want with me?"  
"What... Just a little.. REVENGE!!" The Guy shoots up and laughed at this.

  
_..Up??_

  
Oliver looked up, but could see no reason why the stranger had shot up.  
"Jup.. Unprepared. We caught you a bit too easily, don't you think? Right Bartender?"  
Oli got an injection, from the Barkeeper.  
Felicity screamed now trough the headphone: "What's wrong? Oli?? Please answer!!"  
Worried, the blonde turned away from her PC and turned to Diggles.  
"Diggles.. Please go and take a look. I want to know whats going on!!"  
"On my way."

  
_So he is in on it too_

  
Suddenly the Archer became dizzy and he closed his eyes. Which was not a good idea because he lost his consciousness for a short time.  
Meanwhile the Stranger and his Gang, brought him to the Woods near the Glades. Oliver slowly opened his Eyes, but can't see anything.

  
"Hey,Hey! Get it together! The Fun starts now, you know?"

  
_Damn.. What did they hit me with?!_

  
"What are you trying to do."  
"I told you already, didn't I? I want revenge! Not too long ago you killed our boss and ruined our business."  
"So...You're this.. Drug dealers I was searching.....Nghn.." The drug in his veins has begun to work.  
"It seems to be working, hm? Don't Worry Arrow, I'm not after your Indentity. I just...." Some Other guys with a kidnapped girl, which was tied up, shows up. "..Want to disgrace this Name of yours!!"  
Oli sweated and was trying to fight against the drugs.  
"This is a pretty popular Girl in this town, but Listen up." His voice got higher and louder.  
"Right now you will gonna RAPE AND KILL HER!!"  
Arrows Heartbeat got louder. He just has the feeling that he has to do what the man just said.  
"You won't be able to think on anything else!"

  
_Whats wrong..with me?_

 

Olivers  eyes widened and he tried to resist.  
"It hurts doesn't it? You want to kill! What I slipped you is just that kinda drug."  
They cut the ropes Olivers arms were bound with and laughed.  
"Until you satisfy the urge, you'll keep hugering for it."  
The man grabbed the girl's hair and pushed her to Arrow. "Come on. It's time for this bait here."  
A other Guy said: "Ha.. Once you do this you'll be even Lower than a Bastard, Arrow!"  
"Savor it Slowly!" The group laughed about it and then looked to the green Archer to see what he is doing now.  
Oli grabbed the face of the whining girl.  
"Kill Her!!"  
But in no time, he grabbed his gun and shot down the leader of the group. He has to fight against this group. He has to fight against this Drug and He would never hurt an innocent girl.  
Some of the guys ran away. Oliver freed the tied girl.  
"Run away!!"  
"But.. Ähm..."  
"GO!! You want to get raped or something??"  
The girl says thank you and ran away! In this Moment Oli doesn't care about this girl knowing his hidden identity!  
The words not leaving his Head: _Until you satisfy the urge...!_

  
_YOU'LL KEEP HUNGERING FOR IT!!_

  
Meanwhile in the Arrowcave, Felicity showed up and searched something. She has to calm her self down. But she trusted Diggle and Oliver, not to die bacause of some little Drug Dealers. Oliver's last command before going to the bar was that everyone was hiding. They should all go to a hotel because he knew the dealers could find him and that they would not stop in front of his friends and family.

  
"Hey Felicity!"  
"Oh Roy.", she smiled.  
"Weren't you staying at the Hotel with Thea today? Did you forget something?"  
"That's right. I forgot a book i wanted to show her. Is it your shift watching the cave?"  
"Yup. I traded it off with Diggle."  
"Okay. Be careful Roy. They're very strong you know and we have no Connection to Oliver."  
With a small smile and a Thank you from Roy, she leaves the cave and gets a big shock.

  
"Uaahh.. Oli, you were here the whole time?"  
Oli sat there with his legs bent and his face buried deep in his hands.  
"Oii!! Oliver!! What's wrong? What happend? The connection was suddenly interrupted. Hey.. Look at you."  
She took his Hand. "Your Hands are bleeding."  
Suddenly Oliver grabs her Hand and fell over her. He forced her to the ground and bent over her with his power. His face was not what Felicity knew from Olver.  
"Oli... KYAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!"  
Roy heard it with Shock in his eyes.

 

_Felicity??!!_

  
"Ah..WHat are you doing? Stop it, Oli!! Let go!! Let go, it hurts!! Oliver Pls!! It's me... Felicity!"  
Oiver put his hand under Felicity's skirt and held her hands in his other hand. Although Felicity had already slept with Oli, here and now and so, she could not and would not. He scared her. "NO!! PLS LET GOOO!!"  
"You.. IDIOT!!" Roy roared. He kicked Oliver off Felicity. "What the hell do you think you're doing??"  
He takes Felicity in his Arms. "You okay Felicity?"  
"Yeah..I'm fine.."She wiped the tears from her face.  
"Get up Oliver!" he is suited as Arsenal and stands befor Oliver. "Do you even know what you're doing?"  
Oliver sighed heavily and sank to the floor. He kept his eyes shut tight as these words came to his mind.

  
_I want to Violate, I want to Violate, I want to Violate, I want to Violate, I want to Violate, I want to Violate, I want to Violate, I want to Violate, I want to Violate.. It doesn't matter who...._

  
"Oii Oliver.. Are you listening??"

  
_Tear them apart with all my might. Make them cry and scream until they're begging for mercy._

  
Oliver suddenly grinned and it makes Roy shook.

  
_Yes...and then..in the cruelest way possible, kill them...._

  
Oliver looks up and recognized Roy. His fury full of shock and remorse. He hit his own face with his fist.  
Roy wanted to say something.  
"Felicity!!" Oliver interrupted him. Felicity shooks. "I'm sorry..Are you alright?"  
"Ähm...Yes.."  
"Hey Idiot.. You're bleeding!" Roy kneeled befor Oli. Oliver had beaten himself so hard that he was bleeding from the head.  
"Arsenal!!"  
Roy shooks again and listened to the older man.  
"Get out! Take Felicity with you. Tell the others to stay away too!!" he ordered.  
He looked up. "Please..Go!"  
Roys face hardened. "Felicity let's go."  
"But. Oliver is.."  
"It's fine. Let's go!" Roy took Felicitys Hand and pulled her away.  
Oliver hears the door got shut.

"AAHHHH.. Damn it!!! Ah..Ahhh..!" He screams. He put his hand on his face and breathed heavily. Then he pulled on his short hair and again came this thought

  
_I WANT TO VIOLATE. I WANT TO KILL._

  
"Is there no way to stop this??"

  
_It doesn't matter who, i want to destroy them. Make them cry and scream, until they're begging for mercy._

  
"Stop it!! Stop it!! What the hell am I thinking?"

 

"Oi~ Felicity. Sorry but please go back to the Hotel without me." Roy couldn't sit still if Oliver was in this situation. He didn't want Oliver to suffer alone.  
"You're going back?"  
"Yup.  I should go find out what's going on. We can't leave it at that."  
"That's true..He definitely wasn't himself."  
"Tell Thea and the others to stay at the Hotel, till i come back, got it?"  
"Got it!" Felicity smiles and runs. "Ah and Roy!! Thank you for everything!"

  
_Stop it, Oli!! Let go!! Let go, it hurts!!_   This words repeated in Roys head.

_That kind of voice... Don't make anybody sound like that Oliver!!!_

  
When he reached the cave, he searched for Oliver, who had moved into it.

Oli heard footsteps from otside. and he thought: _Don't come back!_

  
_Why didn't you say anything...Somethings.. Happened isn't it? You are very strict with me, with everyone._   
_But I know at least that you're not a despicable person. So Oliver..._   
_Exactly what has happened to you?...._

  
Roy slowly opened the door and peeked inside.

  
_..To say I shouldn't come back ... Although I want to help you because you are my hero. You gave me purpose. You gave me a home and a family._

  
"Hey Oli.."  
"What are...you here for?.."  
Oli still had his face buried in his hands.  
"To listen what you have to say.."  
"Get out Roy!! didn't I tell you already?"  
"ahh.. Well you did... " Arsenal Scratched the back of his head. "But i want to know whats up... What happened to you!"  
Oli laughs out.  
"Ha..Hahaha.."  
"What is so funny?"  
Oliver's face became vicious. Something crazy happened in his eyes.

  
_At that moment..._

  
"If you want to know.. I'll Show you" Oliver grinned diabolically.

  
_...my entire being was swallowed in darkness._

 

Oliver hit Roy in the face. He kicked him in the stomach and pushed him to the ground. He tore his hood from his head and grabbed his neck.  
When Arsenal tried to kick him, Oli grabbed his leg, deflecting it when he finally broke it. He had broken Roy's wrist. The younger one cried out in pain.  
Oliver lifted him up and took his Arm. As he was about to break his arm, Roy screamed again.  
"Don't.. Stop it..Please.. Oliver.. Not..NOT MY ARM. PLEASE!!"  
Oliver just grinned and dug out the smaller one's arm.  
"Arghh....!"  roy screamed again.  
"I want to hear it!" Oliver whispered. Wanting to hear the screams.  
Roy gasped in pain, holding his arm. With a broken leg and dislocated arm, he couldn't do anything against Oliver.  
Suddenly, the older one pushed Roy down and put his fingers in his mouth. Roy's eyes widened.  
As the bigger man finally ripped off his costume, Roy began to understand.

  
_Don't tell me he is going to...._

  
Roy slapped away the older man's hand and hit Oliver directly in the face with his fist.  
As he tried to crawl away, he thought:

_I get it now...Why he said, don't let anyone come near him..._

  
Arsenal tried to drag himself to the door when he tried to reach the door, Oliver grabbed his hair and pulled him back and threw him to the ground. He leaned over and pinned his hands to the floor.  
Oliver put a hand around Roy's neck and started to squeeze. Struggling for air, Roy grabbed the older man's arm and tried to fight back.

  
_He knew this guy... Knew that he would become this way.._

  
Oliver grinned and loosened his grip.  
Roy coughed and held his neck. Still gasping, he looked up at Arrow.

  
_That's why he wanted to keep us away..._

  
Roy was startled when Oliver removed his hands from his neck and used them to pull the pants off the smaller one until he was completely disembodied.

  
_And I came carelessly back without thinking...._

  
"Oli..Please...."

  
Oliver pulled out his penis and placed it on Roy's butt. Without warning or preperation he put it in.  
Roy screamed louder than befor. Full of pain. Full of remorse.

  
_This is my own fault._


	2. Dangerous Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diggle wants to help. But is he to late?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts of a person are written in italics
> 
> bold shows a conversation from the past

_It's not enough._  
_It still isn't enough._

  
Oliver pushed on, deeper and deeper into the smaller one, without taking any notice. Roy under him gasped in pain. He just wanted it to be over.

  
"Does it hurt?", Oli asked with a diabolical grin on his face as he pulled his cock out a bit and then pounded in hard and aggressive again.  
"Then cry!!"

  
Roy cried out in pain. His asshole was already sore. The only thing that let Oliver's limb slide in was his precum and Roy's blood.

  
"Scream more!! Amuse me!", Oliver ordered as he held Roy's leg up beside his face.

  
"Ugh....Ah..." The smaller man shut his mouth, narrowed his eyes.

  
_It feels aweful....It hurts....._

  
Suddenly, Oliver pulled out and grabbed the smaller one by the hair. He rose above him and dragged him to his side, using now his mouth.  
"Drink all of it..", Oliver said, pushing his cock down Roy's throat.

  
_It's nowhere near enough!!_  
_Not now! I need more...._

  
He let go of Roy for a brief moment and the smaller one gasped and coughed.  
But it was not over yet.

  
_More.. Until everything is a Mess..._

  
The bigger one threw Roy roughly back to the ground and invaded without warning again in the smaller one. He bumped hard in him and groaned.  
Roy's eyes widened and he groaned loudly.

  
"Haha.. Aren't you getting tighter?", Oliver laughed and penetrated harder into Arsenal.  
Roy made only sounds that he had never thought possible, that he gave them.  
Despite everything, he wanted to try to end it. He reached out for Oliver to stop him, beat him, he did not know exactly what.  
But the older man grabbed his arm and grinned.

  
"Are you still trying to resist?"

He grabbed Roy by the hips, picked him up a bit and pushed deeper into him. Roy pushed his back through it and let out a small scream, through clenched teeth.

  
_But..._

  
Roy gasped, took a deep breath and stifled more screams and groans. He exhaled hard and thinking about it made him do something unthinkable to stop Oliver.

  
_If I break now..._

  
He straightened up and put his arms around Oliver, who stopped and widened his eyes.

  
_...The one who will suffer afterwards is you._

  
"Oliver...." Tears ran down the younger man's cheeks.  
"Oliver.. "he repeated as he buried his face in Oliver's shoulder.

Arrow took a deep breath, before suddenly feeling angry, pushed Arsenal away from him and hit him on the ground before he punched his fist in Roys face.  
He still pushed into the trembling body of the boy under him.

  
_Whats wrong with him?_  
_What the hell is wrong with him??....._

  
Oliver's movements became faster. He was angry, confused, didn't know what Roy had thought.

  
_.....Is what I wanted to ask._  
_.......a crying and shouting voice._

  
"More...." His breathing became faster. Again the drug struck.  
"Let out your Voice!!!!! CRY!! I'M TELLING YOU TO AMUSE ME", he shouted at the little one he had been lying under him and bumped hard and fast again and again in him.  
He grabbed Roy by the collar and glared at him. But Arsenal, only looking at him, with tears in his empty eyes.  
Oliver was confused. Just looked at the boy in shock.

  
_...A figure begging for mercy._

  
"..Liver..."  
Roys hand reached for the bigger one.  
"Oliver....", he gasped, gently stroking Oliver's head.

  
_Not this voise...Not those eyes._

  
The memory of the hug came into Oliver's mind.

  
_Nor did I wish for those arms...._

  
Once again, Oliver pushed his cock deep into Roy, which made him shudder and moan.  
Then Oliver's body, his thoughts, reacted as if by itself. He brought his hands to Roy's neck and began to squeeze.

  
_I'll kill him._

  
He kept poking into Arsenal as he squeezed his neck.

  
_That's right.. Hasn't that been my intention all along!?_

  
"Hah. You're sucking me in like crazy. "Arrow grinned." Your're yelling and about to come? Looks like you're really enjoying this after all. "Oliver raised his voice as he gagged Roy with one hand.

  
_I've had eniugh of this...That's right.... I'd better kill him._

  
Now he used both hands.  
Roy gasped and the last thing he saw before everything went black was Oliver's grin on his face.

  
_Before I remember that important something._

 

 

 

Thea brought tea to the hotel room where Felicity had taken a seat.

  
"Are you okay? It must have been aweful.. I never thought my brother would do that .. I hope Roy is fine, "she said as she put the cups on the table.

  
"Thanks Thea.", Felicity smiled and then nodded in agreement. "I was unable to do anything against someone that strong..."

  
"But you were lucky that Roy came, weren't you?"

  
"Yes you're right.. He really saved me." Felicity looked out the window. It was pitch dark.

"Roy is gong to be okay, right?"

  
Thea also looked out the window and worried about her friend.  
"Yes definitly, he'll be alright .." That's what Thea told herself. But she trusted Roy Harper. "Because he is Arsenal!"

 

 

 

 

 

Gasps and heavy breathing filled the room.

  
_What?_

  
"Ha...ha...ngh..."

  
_Who is it.. Shut up, okay?_

  
Gasp in the ears. The room stank of sweat and blood.

  
_Shut up, will you??_

  
"Haa...ha... "The sounds grew louder and louder.

  
_...The hell, who is this??_  
_I'm telling you to shut up!! Go somewhere else!!_

  
"Haa..Ngh..."

  
_shut up. Shut up. Shut Up. SHUT UP!!!_

  
"SHUT UP!! BE QUIET!!", roared Oliver until he realized he was the only one who was breathing hard and panting. As if he were alone in the room.

  
_Arrow Cave..._  
_Huh?.. What's this?_

  
Oliver looked dreamily at his hand.

  
_The one who should shut up is me..._

  
Then he looked down and could not believe his eyes. Below him lay the lifeless body of Roy. A hand still on his neck.

  
_What is this?.... What have I done???_

  
He pulled his Dong out of the smaller and his hand from his neck.

  
_Ahh.. no..._

  
Everything came up again. Everything the drug had made him do. These pictures in his head, cruel and brutal.

  
_Wait a minute.. Don't tell me..._

  
He checked the heartbeat of the seemingly dead .... and actually couldn't feel a pulse.  
Then he saw the face of the smaller one. Empty eyes and tears flooded.

  
"ROY!!! Hey! Pull it together!!", he screamed.

  
_Why did something......something like this..!?_  
_He is not breathing...._

  
Full of self-hatred and remorse, Oliver began with a chest compressions and mouth-to-mouth resuscitation.

  
_Shit! Come Back!!!_  
_Why...Why did I get caught by that hand?_

  
He remembered the bar and the drug given to him.

  
_Why...Did I come back here???_  
_Why.._  
_Why?_  
_WHY??_

  
Still the elder tried to revive Roy. Desperately, he tried to bring the little one back. His partner .. his friend.

  
_Why didn't I realize it was him??_

  
He stopped and looked at the lifeless body beneath him. Anger and sadness rose in him, The rage sparked something in him, had him destroyed the half Arrow Cave before he went back to Roy and  knelt beside him.  
Tears welled up in his eyes and he put his hand in front of his face.

  
_I didn't think... You could hate yourself this much._

 

 

 

The hotel room was quiet. An unpleasant silence, because no one dared to talk about the current situation.

  
"All right!", Diggle broke the silence and got up from his chair."I'm returning to the Base!"

  
"Wait Diggle! Aren't you going to wait until Roy comes back?", Sara asked, slightly startled. She didn't want to stop anyone, because she knew well enough that nothing good could have happened at the base.  
"I've waited enough!" John Diggle was determined to see if Oliver and Roy were doing well.

 

Sara stopped him again.

"That's not what i meant! Maybe Roy has some kind of Plan! Shoud you just carelessly run in there?"

 

Spartan was silent for a moment.  
"That happens when that happens.. When Oliver becomes weird you have to knock him out. Shut him down somehow! As long you're able to stop him! You should know that, Sara! "

  
"Then Roy is..."

  
"He won't kill him!"

  
All eyes were on the two. Worry and anxiety spread slowly.

  
"Even if by chance the unthinkable happened, I don't think he would be able to kill Oliver! It has nothing to do with strenght. You know that about Roy too. Besides.... He would never let himself be burdened with something like that!" Diggle's eyes had dropped to the floor, his thoughts drifting away. But then he turned back to his people.  
"All right!! Don't follow me!"

  
John ran out the door, into the dark night.

  
"Sara?... Will Diggle kill Oliver? "Thea asked quietly and stood next to Sara at the window.

  
"IDIOT! Don't say something like that! There's noway something like this would happen!!"

  
"But..Why did he say something like that?"

  
Sara suddenly became quite calm.

  
"Sara?" Felicity and Thea wondered if everything was okay.

  
"Whatever is happening....I'm worried about Roy."

  
"Are you worried he won't be able to stop Oli?"

  
"It's possible...", Sara sighed

  
Suddenly Thea jumped up and ran to the door, Sara right behind her to stop her.

  
"WAIT!!"

  
"BUT WHAT IF SOMETHING HAPPENES TO ROY!!??"

  
"We're talking about the possibility here. We don't know anything yet!", Flicity intervened from a safe distance.

  
"But what if they need my Help??", Thea roared, tears in her eyes.

  
"IT WON'T COME TO THAT, DIDN'T DIGGLE SAY SO???!!! DON'T SAY SUCH STUPID THINGS!! Besides, this is also about your brother!!!"

  
Speedy's eyes widened as Sara yelled at her, but she calmed down a bit and left the door.

  
"What are we going to do???", she cried then.

  
"I can understand your feelings very well. But Thea...Won't you believe in Diggle? Won't you believe in him? In Oliver and Roy too?"

  
Thea shook her head and wiped the tears from her eyes.  
"Waiting is important too. Because if we do that isn't it like thinking they will definitly come back? "Now Sara smiled and Thea finally realized that there was no point in going to the base.

  
"Yeah. You're right!"

 

 

  
_Even if you hurt....keep on living._  
_That's what I felt like I was beeig told._

  
In his mind, Oliver saw Roy stretch his hand out to him and smile at him.  
Oliver grabbed his bow, which was not far away on the ground.

  
_I know...I don't think you would forgive me._

  
He gently stroked Roy's head and drove through his hair.

  
**-" One year ago you saved my life."-**

  
_Beeing at your side felt good._

  
**-"You gave me purpose!"-**

  
_Even training and fighting with you was fun._

  
**-"Yeah well, i can't wait to get attacked by a dog dish!"-**

  
_I loved your personality._

  
Oliver closed his eyes. The time with Roy was in his head. Over and over again.

  
_I loved you._  
_Treasured you._  
_Your everything._

  
He gently stroked the smaller one's lips.

  
_I won't be able to call your name anymore._

  
Now he just sat still, waited until his friend arrived and punished him for his sin.

As if he knew John was on his way.

  
_Come... Come and kill me, Diggle._  
_I leave it in your Hands._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finaly after a Little break and a other Project i finished the second chapter. Hope you liked it


	3. Never scared of you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arrow versus Spartan.  
> Will Oliver be able to save Roy? Again?

 

 

**Chapter 3**

 

The door was smashed open and Diggle stormed down the stairs.

"Hey YOU!!", he roared and ran to Oliver, who was kneeling in front of Roy with his bow in his hand.

 

_..Jeez... You came to early Diggle…_.

 

"WHAT DO YOU THING YOU'RE DOING, OLI!!!" Diggle pushed his boss aside and noticed the lifeless body of the young man in front of them on the ground.   
"Roy! Are you okay? What happened with Oliver!" No answer. "Roy?" John knew something was wrong when he got closer to Roy. He felt for the pulse. In shock, he realized that the younger man was not breathing anymore and he didn't feel a pulse.

"I was the one who killed him..", said Oliver suddenly, from where he had sat down after the blow. "I'll leave the Team, Dig. No need for Arrow anymore..." John picked Roy up and put him on the metal table that was still in the middle of the room. "Ah..Then.... "Diggle turned to Oliver and glared at him. "Leave after you've taken me down!" Oliver got up and came only one step closer. Like in a trance, Oliver didn't notice that Diggle was already running towards him and got his fist right in the face. He staggered back, holding his face, full of horror. Then it started. They fought. They often fought each other to train. This time, however, it was pure seriousness.

"GRAAAAHHH!!!!"

 

_It was the last thing I saw... A cold smile on that guys face..._  
But...it seemed somehow forced..  
What was I thinking then.... ...coming back so readily....   
Why didn't I... ..think about the consequenses for you?   
Sorry.... ...Sorry, Oliver... In the End... I made you go through that pain!

 

Diggle poked Oliver against a wall and punched him in the face. He was so angry. The blood dripped from the corners of his mouth. He paused for a moment before Oliver got up again.

"You...Have anything to say, Oli?" The green Arrow, He just looked absently past him and saw Roy lying there. His Roy, whom he had taken into his care, whom he had loved.

"Purpose...." Diggle looked questioningly at his friend. "I gave him purpose, when I saved him....I saved him Diggle..."

 

_Damn it!..._

 

Diggle clenched his fists.   
"You nd Roy....You're both idiotic bastards!!" Oli looked surprised, but had to grin.

"That's probably true.." Enraged, John rushed to Oliver again and reached in by the collar.   
"DON'T SMILE LIKE THAT!!! DON'T SMILE WITH THAT FACE THAT SAYS EVERYTHING IS ALREADY OVER!!!" Like that day, Diggle had never yelled at anyone. But somehow he had to talk Oliver into his conscience. He was his friend.

 

_Everything is over? ...That's right. It's alredy over._

 

Then they resumed the fight. One beat the other and they didn't stop.

 

_We can't go back..._  
Not him...   
Not to those times....

 

Happy memories shimmered through the hate Oliver felt.

 

_There's no second Chance..._

 

With a firm punch in the abdomen, Diggle managed to hurl his boss and friend off, who was tearing the metal table with him. Arrow wrapped his arms around the lifeless body, preventing him from bouncing off the ground.

 

_He's still warm, but...._

 

He held Roy firmly in his arms as he thought he heard a faint cough. Startled, he pushed the little one a little way away and looked at him hopefully. He looked hopefully at a dead beautiful boy. Then he laughed softly, gently laying the younger man on the ground and running his hand over his face.

 

_There's no way it could have been..._  
It was me.....who killed him!  
Ruthlessly beat him... Violated him against his will...  
...And I had felt... ..Alive and resurrected.

 

Oliver looked at his hand and still saw her around Roy's neck. Now he clenched his hand into a fist, grabbed a weapon, and headed straight for Diggle, who was just standing there rooted to the spot. But then he suddenly started running. Directly past Oliver.

"ROY!!" Oliver's eyes widened.

 

_...What?_

 

"Roy..Hey, Roy!! It's me, Diggle!! Can you hear me??"

 

_That's impossible..._

 

The archer turned slowly and looked into his eyes. In his open, lively eyes.  Roy started to cough and gasp.

"It's fine. Don't push yourself!", Diggle was worried, holding the smaller one in his arms.  
"Di..Diggle...."  
"Yeah! You were dead a while ago, but you came back just fine!!" Spartan smiled all over his face. "Oliver!! Roy woke up!"

 

_What..happened to me?...._

 

The sound of a dropped weapon made Roy look up and he looked at Oliver quizzically. Dig also looked at Oliver.

"Oli? What's wrong?" Leaning against the wall, Oliver ran his fingers through sweat-drenched hair and turned to the stairs outside.

"Oi Oli. Where are you going?" Roy tried to sit up and follow him, but pain didn't allow it.  
"....Wai...t..."

 

_No...Don't go…_

 

"Diggle.Stop him!"  
"Alright!" Gently, Dig leaned the kid against the wall and ran after Arrow. "Oliver! Wait!!", he grabbed him, but he struggled so that they fell to the ground. "What's the matter with you? Why won't you even look at Roy?" Roy got to his knees.

"Oliver....I..want to..." He crawled over the floor in the direction of the stairs. "...tell you."

 

_His voice…_

 

"Sorry Diggle.... Could you..leave the two of us alone for a while?", he asked, when he arrived beside the two and looked down. Oliver's eyes widened again as he felt Roy's hand on his.

 

_...his touch is warm..._

_He's alive!_

 

Diggle nodded and walked up the stairs and out. With one last look he saw the Arrow Cave and sighed.   
"Felicity's probably gonna cry....Tse...Alright!!"

 

_I'll leave the rest to you Roy!_

 

"Oli...", said Roy. The elder didn't move. He didn't answer.  
"Oli..."

"AH..ah..ha..ha...AAAHHHHRGGH!!!!!" Roy now saw the tears flow as the elder began to cry bitterly, to show his feelings. The blonde gently put his arms around Oliver and hugged him affectionately and made the taller cry.

 

_Oliver cried...Like a dam had burst._

 

Roy hugged Oli tighter and he looked sad. He didn't want to see his mentor and friend like that and that pain.

 

_My chest hurts...._

 

He heard Oliver sniff and cry as he stroked his head.

"It's fine..Let it all out"

 

_I was...such an idiot._

 

Oliver coughed and tried to say something while tears continued to stream down his face.

"...RY......Sorry...!!"

 

_Don't apologize..... Don't apologize, please!_!

 

Even in his eyes the tears gathered and he lowered his head. Roy placed his lips on Oliver's head.  
"It wasn't....Any of your fault..."

 

_Idiot!! I'm such an Idiot._   
_It was my actions that brought us to this! To the point of making it this painful for you..._

_How much are you blaming yourself?_

 

"Oli...."

 

_How difficult was it for you?_

 

"Oli.. I'm sorry.." Oliver's tears dried abruptly and he looked at Roy in horror. He ran his hand over his face.  
"I'm Sorry..."

 

_Don't cry... Stop crying…_

 

"It...Shouldn't be like this. If you think that you've hurt me, that's not true...What's been done, can't be undone..But as a man..As your Friend, I'm not that breakable. I'm not weak or delicate either! You are...." He paused and took a deep breath. "You are very important to me!" Oliver just stared at him and listened. He couldn't believe what was happening.   
"These Wounds will heal fast. It's not something you should feel bad about..."

 

_You..Think that's all you're fault..._

 

"That's why..." Roy was interrupted when Oliver put his hand gently in his face and stroked his cheek with his thumb ..

"Diggle..said, that you and I are big Idiots..And I agree with him!" Now Oliver smiled and hugged Roy tightly. "So why...Why don't we make this into something good?"

 

_I guess I couldn't forget those feelings I had then...._

 

"I swear that will never happen again! Because I'll become stronger...You too. Stop blaming yoursself!"

 

_You're such an Idiot..._

 

"....so hard...", Roy suddenly sniffed and clung to the taller one. "I tried so hard to keep them in!! So why are...my tears still pouring out!!" Oliver just smiled and hugged Roy affectionately. For a while, they sat there until the elder broke the silence.

"Alright. Now that you've gotten it all out sloppily, what about me?"  
"..Well.. Here you go.." A quick smile crossed Roy's face as he bit Oliver's throat. As strong and deep as he could.   
"YOU..DON'T JUST BITE!!!" Somehow, that made both laugh a bit.  
"Hehehe..Let's go back, Oli..Everyone's gonna...worry...." Roy closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep in Oliver's arms. Oli put his hand on his forehead.

 

_Feverish..No wonder... I had thought that it was over for sure…_

 

Oliver carried Roy up the stairs in his strong arms.

 

_That we'd never meet again.. I'm so glad...._

 

He hugged the smaller one tightly as he left the Arrow Cave. As he stepped out he found Diggle leaning against the wall, waiting for them.

"Dig.." The bodyguard stood up with a smile.   
"Going back?"  
"..Yeah."  
"Is Roy okay?"  
"Well..He's still needing to see a doctor...Dig.." Diggle looked at him carefully. "I'm sorry.. You had to help out and..Thanks."

 

_If you hadn't come at that moment....Roy probably really would've died._

 

"Haha. Glad to help. I just showed up because I felt like it that's all!", grinned Diggle and went ahead. "You know. You should go tell everyone else. They're worried too, you know!"

"...Yeah..I will!" Together, they went back to the hotel, from which came Diggle, Roy still asleep in Oliver's arms.

 

__________________________________________________________________

 

"WHATS GOING ON?!! I WAS WORRIED. AREN'T YOU A BIT LATE???", Felicity screamed, with tears in her Eyes.  
"UAAAAHHHH YOU GUYS!!!! WE WERE WORRIED YOU BASTARDS!!!!", Both Sara and Thea shouted at the same time.

"GYAAAHHH! CALL A DOCTOR!!" Thea can't believe her eyes when she saw Oliver and Diggle, whose faces were slightly swollen and bled, but especially when she saw Roy.

 

_After that, after Roy was treated we decided it was best to keep him at the Hotel._   
_As for the Cave, when Felicity returned she got angry with us with tears streaming down her face._   
_Roys fever came down faster as expected. After two or three days he had recovered enough to get up._   
_According to the Doctor. "His heart stopped for such a long time. It's a miracle he hadn't suffered any side effects." Yeah...Like that._   
_Roy explained his injuries with: "Well, Oli and I had this big fight, you see, and i screwed up. That's all." Though he covered it up, I'm sure that Felicity knows more or less what happened._

 

____________________________________________________________

 

There was a knock on Roy's door and Oliver spoke.

"I'm coming in Roy." He came in and saw Roy got up and stood on his legs. "Hey, your foot. Is it healed already?"

"Yeah, well... If it's just standing...Ah by the way..."

 

_"So what really happened back then?" When he tries to ask that.... See..He stops._

 

"What?" Roy just looked at him silently. "What is?"

 

_This guy.. He probably thinks of it as the most unforgetable part._

 

"..Forgot..", Roy just said and sat back on the bed.

 

_Since your wounds still healing…_

 

"Well...Eventually.."

"Hmm?"

"Hey Oli.."

"..What?"

"Sometime, let's actually have sex!" Silence returned and Oliver read these words 1000 times through his head.

"What??"

"What? You don't want to?"

"That's not it!!! What are you thinking??", Oliver almost shouted when he understood what Roy wanted him to do. "There's no way. Have you already forgotten what I did???"

"I didn't forget.... But even so when I think about it, wouldn't it be better, if it felt good?", the smaller one smiled. Oliver just looked at him seriously and swallowed. "I said already I'm not that weak or delicate either."

"Aren't you .... scared of me?"

"I'm not scared of you!", Roy laughed now. "Cause you're the green Arrow, right? You gave me purpose.." Oliver's eyes widened. How could the boy still think so? Nevertheless, he was tempted to approach the boy and throw himself at him. They landed together on the bed, Oliver on Roy.

"Wait, Wait, Wait... uuuhhmmm... Not right now.. My leg hasn't healed yet.", Roy stammered, placing his arms on Oliver's back, slightly confused.

"I know. I know that. It's not what I meant. I just.. wanna do this for now." He snuggled up to the smaller one and snorted contentedly. Roy scratched his head a bit ashamed. But when he realized that Oliver was really just doing that, he snorted.

"AHhhh.. See, you stopped.." Oliver looked at him questioningly. He did not know what the smaller one meant, until he was pushed down, turned on his back and the blonde was now sitting on top of him.

"Forget what I said! Right now!", he grinned. "Let's do it now!" Roy leaned down and touched Oliver's lips with his lips. He sat up, grabbed Roy's head and returned the kiss passionately. He grabbed the smaller one by the hips and turned around with him again, that he was up again.

"Is your foot going to be alright with this?", Oliver broke from the kiss and looked into the reddened face of Arsenal.

"Well... It'll be alright if I don't stress it, yeah? Though it really depends on you strength.." Roy gently stroked Arrow's face and smiled. "What are we gonna do? If you accept the challenge, go turn of the lights. Come on Oliver."

"Accept the challenge? Is this a compitition?"

"Yeah it is!...So you and I... can get over what happened before." Now Oliver smiled and kissed Roy's head before he got up.

"I see.." He stood at the door where the light switches were mounted and glanced over at Roy.

 

"I'm gonna shut the lights, got it?" With a big smile on his face, Roy waved Oliver over and the lights went off.

 

\------END------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it. Finished. Hope you liked it :) Comments and Kudos would be nice.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it and forgive me for my english.


End file.
